


Gamer Fuel

by ImpishFics



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humour, M/M, Nonesense, Not Beta Read, Oh My God (They Were Roommates), Smut, chenle is a streamer on douyu, cursed as all hell, gaymers, giant cock chenle, light exhibitionism, they both got small hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: Chenle is not a bad roommate. Okay, that was a lie, he’s definitely not a good roommate. Not for any of the normal reasons, no. Chenle was kind and cleaned up the room and never forgot to put away his things, he never invited guests over without permission and he never made a stink about Felix’s smoking habits. In almost every normal way, he was the ideal roommate! But the thing about the norm of an ideal roommate is that it doesn’t account for one’s roommate being a moderately popular streamer in a different country on a platform that isn’t really known outside the country.orFelix likes Chenle's viewers but he likes Chenle's eyes on him the most.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	Gamer Fuel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BG97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/gifts).



> For the lovely noie who has a rough day, but makes every day better <3
> 
> This one's pure brain rot folks.

Chenle is not a bad roommate. Okay, that was a lie, he’s definitely not a good roommate. Not for any of the normal reasons, no. Chenle was kind and cleaned up the room and never forgot to put away his things, he never invited guests over without permission and he never made a stink about Felix’s smoking habits. In almost every normal way, he was the ideal roommate! But the thing about the norm of an ideal roommate is that it doesn’t account for one’s roommate being a moderately popular streamer in a different country on a platform that isn’t really known outside the country.

Listen, Felix isn’t a jerk, he probably would know a lot more if Chenle ever talked about it when he wasn’t streaming, or streamed in a language Felix could understand, so Felix is left in the dark. But even with the yelling at his computer in Chinese, and the loud clacking of keys, and the late night streams, it’s not that bad. Felix can wear headphones and Chenle doesn’t actually restrict Felix’s activities or movements at all, in fact when Chenle is streaming he doesn't mind if Felix walks in frame or studies on the corner of his bed that he knows is a little in view, or even peeks over Chenle’s shoulder to watch. And it doesn’t help that Chenle is cute. 

Gosh, he’s so cute, with his dyed dark blue hair and dark eyebrows and his big neon green gamer headphones that match his big dumb black and neon green gaming chair that match his especially black and green keyboard. The man clearly has a theme, but none of that is reflected in the cute icons on his stream that Felix can see when he peeks at it, it’s all what is clearly fan made art of Chenle with kitty ears and blushy cheeks wearing pastel. Cute. 

When Seungmin leaves and takes with him giggles and Felix’s only decent reason to smoke and speak with his mouth Felix is left feeling cozy and bored. He wants to talk to someone, but there’s no one to talk to. Well, he could try and talk to Chenle but he’s streaming. Felix hates being bored, its the worst feeling, he takes off his dumb jeans and exchanges for soft sleep shorts and scrolls through his For You page but he’s too busy feeling both too angry at his boredom and too high to really pay attention to any of the videos. He thinks of starting a show but the choice seems like a lot of work. 

Felix knows what he wants to do but isn't sure if he’s allowed. He walks to the wall Chenle’s desk is on so he’s out of shot and tries to catch his eyes, but he’s too absorbed in his game. Eventually Felix just resorts to words. 

“Chenle?” Chenle looks a little surprised about the noise but still only barely looks up from his game. 

“What’s up?” Chenle’s wearing a white t-shirt, literally it’s just a white t-shirt it shouldn’t do anything for Felix but it makes his skin look even more delicate and paper like, like some sort of doll with pretty collar bones and little hands just like Felix’s.

“I was just wondering, I could,” Felix bites his lip and Chenle’s eyes glance up to see the embarrassing habit just in time before darting back to the screen, “If I could bring a chair and watch you.” 

Chenle smiles at the screen with his pearly white teeth, “Yeah of course.” Chenle scoots his chair slightly over, just enough for Felix to bring his own chair over, it’s not even a chair, just a stool he got at Ikea because it was the right height and doesn’t take up much space. 

“Oh! Pubg!” Chenle laughs but Felix is too busy trying to take in everything on the screen, Chenle is crouched behind what looks like a half broken wall, but his character pops up in time to head shot two enemies one after another that Felix hadn’t even  _ seen _ and he can’t help but squeal with excitement. It’s mesmerizing to watch Chenle coast around the map with ease, taking out enemies and keeping a running banter with his chat in a language Felix can’t understand. Chenle lets Felix rest his head against his shoulder though so that’s nice.

Except. There's one thing, that's repeated a lot, Felix can’t help but ask. 

小小太阳

“What do those characters mean? They keep saying it? Is it your name or something?” Felix asks, pointing to the phrase and Chenle, after ducking for cover in game, flushes when he reads it. He says something in Chinese and the chat goes wild, completely nuts, scrolling so fast Felix doesn’t have time to even look for the phrase. 

“It’s your name actually,” Felix must look really dumb because Chenle continues, “when they see you in the back they needed a term to call you since I didn’t want to give out your real name they came up with one for you.” Felix is glad Chenle didn’t give out his real name to strangers but Felix still has questions. 

“What does it mean?” Chenle flushes more and Felix decides Chenle actually looks best blushy and red, the chat is still going nut and Chenle groans just looking at it. 

“It’s really embarrassing,” he hides his face in his small dainty hands and speaks through them, “so they, my fans, call themselves little suns, and that’s what 小太阳 means, but uhh,” Chenle emerges from his hands looking uncharacteristically sheepish, “since they seem to think you are extra little and extra cute and extra sunshiney they call you basically a very cute way of saying little sun.” Now Felix is the one blushing. 

He hides his face in his sweater paws and thinks about that, about people a country away calling him cute. Wait. How many people.

“Wait how many fans do you have?” Chenle looks at his screen, a corner of it.

“Right now I have 365k watching, but I average a little lower I think.” Felix’s brain is an alarm that sounds like “H O L Y S H I T?????? HOLYFUCKING SHIT???????? THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND PEOPLE HAVE SEEN FELIX’S FACE AND HIS DUMB SLEEP SHORTS.” He makes a noise that can only be described as a very deep-voiced squeak and buries his face in his hand again.

He starts joining for more streams after that. Watching and sticking around and Chenle doesn’t really ask but Felix can tell Chenle knows he likes it. And Chenle likes it too, even if he has to spend time explaining to Felix what the comments are saying. Felix has fun, getting complimented by strangers just for existing and learning to say basic Chinese phrases into Chenle’s headset mic when directed in his low voice. He’s particularly good at “Get good scrub” and delights in saying it after Chenle takes down another streamer or even when Chenle dies early and fails spectacularly.

Felix gets more comfortable leaning his head on Chenle’s keyboard hand shoulder while he games and actually does homework or even responds to the images fans send in chat. Little memes of Chenle, Felix gives his opinions on his favorites. Apparently there's enough for an entire subreddit. 

It’s in one of these streams that it happens, Felix asks Chenle to translate a comment and he blushes before responding hesitating in a way that makes Felix think it might finally be the hate he’s been waiting for this whole time.

“They are basically calling you cute but in a… dirty way…” Chenle trails off. 

“That’s it?” That's nothing new, and not insulting, Felix gets comments like that in English on hit instagram all the time, hearing it in Chinese isn’t shocking really. Felix is a stoner twink in college, being provocatively cute is basically his currency. 

“... And they sort of implied that you should kiss my cheek.” Chenle continues still shy but Felix just blinks. 

He turns to the camera and asks “Really?” Chenle translates for him and the comments all agree, Yes yes yes. 

Felix does it without thinking, laughing and darting his head out to kiss Chenle’s cute cheek and Chenle makes a cute shocked face and erupts into adorable shrieking giggling laughter. The chat erupts similarly. Things change after that, Chenle spends more time playing games like Hearthstone or RPG’s that only require mouse use so Felix can play with Chenle’s hand. It’s  _ just _ barely bigger than his own, but just as soft and squishy. The fans find this cute, and Felix doesn’t need Chenle to translate and confirm it for him to know that.

Felix had asked once if Chenle was okay with it and he had responded candidly in a way that Felix appreciated. 

“I like it, I don’t think I would like it with just anyone but with you it’s whatever. It’s chill.” 

It  _ is _ chill, it’s  _ very  _ chill, and Felix doesn’t think about how each stream they are accelerating or how he has started to wear shorter and shorter shorts, almost always wearing running shorts or shorter with big sweatshirts that he knows make him look extra tiny and cute. It’s super chill. Felix doesn’t want to suck Chenle’s dick while he plays, he  _ totally  _ doesn’t wanna get on his knees under the desk while his roommates streams to an audience that is growing with every cute fanservice moment. 

Chenle decides to have an 18+ stream one night to play one of those sketchy dating games with lots of pantyshots and the questions are getting more and more personal and more and more sexual and Felix is  _ living _ for the thrill of it. Chenle has started playing along too, teasing views back for too scandalous questions and bantering with Felix over his answers. He even playfully calls Felix as slut in a way that makes Felix laugh and hit Chenle with his sleeve. 

Chenle reads a comment and laughs before translating it to Felix, “Two very bad kitties.” 

Felix laughs and turns to the camera, “I’m bad?” and tilts his head to the side before turning back to Chenle, “We should get those cat ear headphones and be kitties!” 

Chenle makes a face and starts on a rant about audio and headset quality that Felix is able to derail with a quick kiss on the nose.

“Okay but how cute would I be in kitty ears? I could be such a good kitty!” He turns to the camera and makes little kitty ears with his hands, “See?”

The comments surge and Felix knows he’s won, and by the way Chenle’s eyes have widened he realizes it too. This is a new layer of fanservice, but it’s far from the most cringe Felix is willing to go, it makes him feel warm all over to think of all those people out there seeing him and thinking he’s cute, thinking they’re cute. Maybe he should get into camming, but like the lewds of camming, just very cutesy and suggestive camming. Yeah, no he would suck at camming. 

Chenle plays along too, until the game is abandoned on a dialogue option and all attention is turned to reading comments and each other. Chenle pinches Felix’s cheek and shows the camera just how small Felix’s hands are. When Felix complains about the stool hurting his butt, Chenle scoots over in his chair and insists they can both squeeze into his. They can’t, Felix ends up half on Chenle’s lap but that's okay too.

When he’s this close Felix can ignore the comments and just focus on Chenle’s face as he reads them. Felix turns, so his legs are over Chenle’s and over the armrest of the chair so he can settle even more against Chenle. He’s tiny but he’s also broad. Damn Felix isn’t even high and his brain is still brain rot city, has he lost too many brain cells already? Is this just what his brain is capable of at this point?

Chenle jostles Felix with a hand at his waist and Felix realizes he hasn’t been paying attention.

“What?” 

“The fans wanna know what's the weirdest place you’ve done it?” 

It isn’t until after Felix speaks that he realizes he could have made some coy answer about not knowing what ‘it’ is or, avoiding the question to keep up a pure cutesy image, but he only realizes that after saying, “One time I sucked dick on the ferris wheel.”

Felix is vaguely aware of the chat losing its collective mind in the peripherals of his vision, but presently his vision is focused on Chenle’s reaction. His eyes are blown wide and his cheeks are flushed and Felix can practically see him imagining it in his mind. He wonders if Chenle likes the image he’s constructing, but Felix’s giggling probably ruins it. 

“Oooops,” Felix can’t stop giggling, it feels scandalous in the same way getting high in public at night does, or when he says something he  _ knows _ is bitchy in private. Definitely a little wrong, but totally exciting and thrilling too. “What about you Lele?” Felix boops Chenle on the nose, so he can pretend this is all the act and not also because he’s curious. 

“One time in highschool someone gave me road head.” Chenle is already blushing but his smile is mischievous and spreading even wider than Felix’s own. Felix links his arms around Chenle’s neck. 

“Was it exhilarating? I’ve never gotten to try.” Chenle shifts a little against Felix but doesn't push him away at all, his hands are still warm at Felix’s waist from earlier but they grab on tighter. 

“I thought I was going to cum so hard I died. It was a real fear.” Felix’s laugh is more a series of huffs, and he shifts forward bringing them even closer. He wonders if he looks good for the almost five hundred thousand people watching him sit across his roommates lap. It doesn’t feel quite real, like a sex dream or vr, like the way money in the Venmo app doesn’t feel quite as real as cash in his hand. Would Felix be this bold on a stage? Probably not, but he’s not on stage. He’s in his dorm, and Chenle is right there with his white teeth and soft looking lips and fucking vampiric skin. Felix could just lean in.

“Sounds hot.” Felix says, and then he doesn’t have to lean in because Chenle is leaning in for him. Capturing his lips in a kiss, and Felix can’t help but the soft sigh he releases, instantly opening up for Chenle. Feeling his tongue slip between his lip’s only for Chenle’s perfect white teeth to bite down gently on Felix’s top lip in a way that makes him squirm. 

467,322 and counting viewers watch Felix squirm in Chenle’s lap. 

468,214 and counting viewers watch Felix swing his legs around so he can straddle Chenle’s legs and sit on his thin thighs. 

471,443 and counting viewers listen to the ragged panting when they break apart and the soft whimper that escapes Chenles mouth. 

When Felix whispers in Chenle’s ear, “I wanna suck you off,” Chenle has the good sense to shoot his arm forward and end the stream. Felix can’t help but giggle. He just starred in softcore porn on the internet and he couldn’t be more delighted. Chenle sighs but it quickly turns into a laugh too, one that peters out as Felix sinks to his knees in front of Chenle.

“For real?” Chenle asks.

Felix bites his lip, “If you’ll let me.”

“Knock yourself out,” Chenle says, probably meaning for it to come out smug but instead it just sounds wanton. Chenle scoots to the front of his chair to give him better access and Felix gets right to it, pulling down the waistband of Chenle’s sweatpants and boxers to reveal his half hard dick.

Listen, Felix knows he doesn’t have a big cock, it’s not a micropenis or anything but he knows it’s on the smaller side, but even if he didn’t already have a smallish dick he knows Chenle’s would be huge. He’s only half hard but it’s already as long as Felix’s cock and twice as thick, and it’s only growing under Felix’s attention. Felix whines, and he can’t stop himself from leaning forward to kiss it, veiny and pink, and velvet soft under his lips.

Chenle whimpers again, and it’s getting to Felix, the high pitch sounds Chenle makes, that Chenle’s hands are almost as small as Felix’s, that Chenle’s lips are just as pretty. Felix opens his mouth as wide as he can and takes as much of his cock into his mouth and throat. Golly gee he missed choking himself on dick. 

Felix didn’t realize how long it had been but there is something so unbelievably satisfying about stuffing his mouth wide with dick and pushing himself until it slips into the tight unforgiving canal of his throat. About pushing himself until he has to pull up coughing and breathing and focusing on not losing his gamer fuel only to push himself down a moment later. 

Chenle, for his part, is losing his fucking mind, letting out a stream of incoherant moans and grunts and letting his hands dig into Felix’s slight shoulders. It’s very flattering, but it almost doesn't matter because Felix has already decided he’s in love with Chenle’s cock. Admittedly it’s not ridiculously long, a very solid length, impressive and all that, but where it really shines in Felix’s opinion is the girth, no dick has ever stretched Felix’s lips so perfectly. It also looks extra thick in Felix’s hands while he catches his breath, and Felix knows Chenle sees it too. 

“So big oh my goodness,” Felix whispers in his deep voice just to watch the way is makes Chenle shiver in his dumb gaming chair. 

“Fuck you I’m close.” Felix giggles, before stuffing his mouth full again and pumping the parts he can’t reach with his hands, looking up at Chenle through his lashes. He hallows his cheeks a few times and takes a deep breath through his nose before taking Chenle into his throat and attempting the frankly painful task of trying to swallow around Chenle. He’s cumming before Felix can even complete the act. 

Chenle whimpers more as he cums, more of that delicious sound that goes straight to Felix’s hard and aching cock. Felix pulls up a little, so he doesn’t choke so much and can swallow Chenle’s unsurprisingly rank cum (he’s seen his diet) at his own leisure. It’s gross but Felix doesn’t mind, when Chenle’s finished Felix lets his cock slip out of his mouth and swallows. He swallows without problem until some pure brain rot crosses his mind and he chokes on his own laughter. 

“What's so funny?” Chenle gets through his orgasm filled stupor.

Felix can barely stop laughing to get out, “Bro, literal gamer fuel.” Chenle laughs too, but Felix can tell it’s more at Felix, laughing on the floor with his DSLs, than at his Top Tier Comedy. Chenle hoists Felix up and pilots him to Chenle’s bed (Score! Now Felix doesn’t have to change his sheets) while Felix finally lets his giggling and hiccupping run out just in time to lose his breath all over again. 

Chenle slumps all his weight against Felix pressing him into the mattress with a delicious crush and snakes his hand into his shorts fingering the extra sensitive spot under the head of Felix’s dick. Felix wonders if his dick is more sensitive than Chenle’s because it’s smaller but then he completely runs out of the ability to think at all when Chenle presses the knuckles of his other hand hard against Felix’s taint. All Felix can do is groan and ball his hands in the sheets.

Felix cums, predictably, when Chenle bites his neck, because he is only a man and he is weak to such earthly pleasures as a beautiful boy biting him with his perfect fuckign teeth. ‘Does Felix have a teeth kink?’ These are thoughts Felix doesn’t have room for when his brain is too busy being devoured by pleasure that leaves nothing in its wake. Pure brain rot. 

“No thoughts, head empty,” Felix says when he finally has control over his mouth again, and its worth it to make Chenle laugh against him and meet his lips for another sweet kiss. Lots of things are worth it if they make Chenle laugh and kiss him like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always heres my info:  
> [My NSFW (minors dni) ](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
> [CC for yelling and suggesting ur fav rarepairs](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)


End file.
